The Legund of Lik REPOST
by Yosuga Kamino
Summary: I did not write this! Blame TV Tropes for this one lol. Link saves Zelda and fights monsters from Ocarina of Time and makes horrible puns. Be prepare to laugh.


**Author's Note:**** I DID NOT WRITE THIS STORY! TV Tropes pretty much introduced me to this bad fanfic as well as dramatic readings of it, sadly the original fic was removed from . However, I found a sporking of this fanfic on Tumblr, so I decided to repost this fic for your guy's entertainment. Just don't read this at a library, coffee shop, etc. you'll laugh your butt off…hard. So enjoy this "Legund of Zlda" badfic. Happy reading! ;)**

This was a dark shadowy night at the end of the day. Link was asleep, sleeping in his bed when a dream appeared in his head. It was about a girly female princess dressed in a princess robe, wearing a princess crown.

"Link, you must help me. My name is Zelda, and I have been kidnapped and taken away out of my home by the dark shadow priest Darkman. He plan to use my power to open the magical gate of hell to free the demon lord Ganon, king of evil monsters. Please, you need to must come to help. I'm being held captive in the chapel near the castle. The chapel's main gate entrance door is locked, so you'll have to use the secret passage, which is located under a waterfall near the Zora domain's habitat."

Lik ran to Zora Domain and swim unter water and get in secret place to chapel which take Lik where to Zelda is and held by pigman. Lik swam and swam until almost out breath and still swam more despite depleting health. By time Lik get surfaced, he weak and faint so he kill many Hyrrule knights and find many hearts and a fairy whcih he bottled. He then ran to chapel and he end up in graveyard before chapel and their were many gosts and skeletoses and stalkids and bats and poes. Lik got out master sword and ready fight the monsters and save Princes Zelda and be hero to people and vanquish man who always cum back and die and cum back again and be evil.

Lunk slash fastily at bat and bat hit and splode becuz that is what monsters do. And Link yell and do dash walk and strike fastlike at unded thinks and make them splode too and ropees fall out because munstrs eat them for some raisin.

Link pik up rupees because he might ned them for later because he mite buy bombs and stuf. "Likn you are live but soon be like us of zombi ghoasts and be attak peeple becuz you monstr then and not be you no moar!" say monstrs and poes and stallkids attak Link but Link were holding sword out and light reech tip of master sword and it make sound when monster reach him and he do flashy spin and slashed monsters and defeet them and expode them and get many rupees "You should not haev done stop me on my qest becus I haev no bone pick with you" said Lik and Link laff becuz he say joke since they were undead but now reded.

Link then ram forward and ran fast because he heard screaming like Zelda's. Link ran fast in direction where he hear Zelda scream. Then he get hit back and it was an octorock to hit him. Link found hokshot on ground and aimed it at octorock's face. Lik then aim at octorok with hokshot and fire it and hookshot pierce octorok but octorok turn blue and only stun. Lik then use sheld and octorok no stun and octork shot rock at Lik and Lik's sheld deflect and send back rock hitting octorok and octorok die and hart fal on grund. Lik said "Looks like I rock yur world!" and he eat hart to replenish helth. After he beat octorok he ran to to where he heard zelda scream. As he went he realized he was dead end with watr pool that too long to swim. But he had idea, he put on iron boots to walks on bottom like he walking in air. But then he found self runing low on air. so he take empty bottle, suk air out of it and run in water forward. But Lik still had long to go and again ran out air. Lik began to drown, and he died and his body floated up to the surface.

Lik was now dead. Now no one can save Zelda and stop Gannon and fight him and save world and make it butter place. But then the captive faery got out and flew into Lik's mouth and Lik was revived and lived again and could save Zelda and stop Gannon and fight him and save world and make it butter pace.

So Link goes up out of water and end up in hiden temple wit cool musik and there were satues with faces liek munsters and were on liek totum poles and lunk go in and wet on platform. Lunk went down hole on flatform and fighted mnsters that were like skulls that flew and did flashing of colors, they stop in air as he hit and he hit them many times tll they di "i haev no tiem fight with numskulls" Lin say with serius face and go on but he end up in a room that close off and there is musc change and then a guy in armor that ride flying horse thing come out,

"I am Iron Knockle and kill you link becaus I work for Ganun and am evil!"

And he charge at Link and Link jump dodge and horse ridden Iron Knuckle go by then turn and head after Link again, so Link jump again and pogo stik on his head and knock from horse Iron Knickle and flying horse thing explod. "You ruin my sted and now I mad an angry!" roared Iron Knuckle and attick Lunk. Link strike fast with sword but Iron Knukl have sheld and block attack and attack Link who have sheld and block attack, Link then low stab with sword and hurt Iran Knuckle who couldnt lower sheld fast enough to block, Irun Knuckle then stab lowlike with sword but sword hit Link sheld and bunce off, then Link high jab with sowrd and hurt Iron Knuckle and hurt him again and he then stab low but Link not block this tiem so Link get hurt but not alot so Lik stab again and hurt Iron Knick and he fell and explode and victory music play and way open up "Yu may be call Iron Knuckle, but u got led feet" and he go inside further to save Zlda from Gannn and save day from evil and darknes and huring and monstrs.

So then Likn went. He ran faster and faster into dark cave and lit lantern so he could so. He had to fight a hored of bats and and snakes and then he found place with mirror around him. the other link was all black with black skin and black eyes. Link attack but the black link did same thing, it went on for minutes and then almost an hour until Link use bomb and Black Link exploded into peices and Link laughed and ran, leaving other Link in peices. He kept running and hanf almost grabed him but he not care. He stabbed it's thumb and it die and he went on .

As Lik run on he get stop by big bloody hand which stop him by grabbin at him and holding him in place not letting go. Then more hands pop up from grund and Big white creature came out grund with head up high and slow move to Lik who then broke free and dodge creature. Creature was Dead hand which is like zombie but has many hand and is blood. Dead hand then grabb Lik and Bited at him and weaken him. Lik broke fee and slash Deadhand in head and said "Look like I win this fite hands down!" and he get big boss key from chest which wasnt in room before but now there after deadhand got defeat and showed up with sparkles and chime.

So Link go to find big door for master kay to fit in and open. Likn walk up stars and and then find door with big keyhoel and skul on floor by it and he does the taking of key out and open door and go in. Inside there is darkness and he see nothin and even lantrn not light room. Then Lin see eyes glow, it was Gannun and he smile with teeth and face like pig with tusks "Join me Link, and yo will haev powr and be greetest in all land of Hyruel!" say Gannon "NO!" say link "THEN YU MUST DI!" roar Gannon and col boss music play. Link swing sword at Gannon but he teleportal away and laff "Link yu slow, you not hit with sword well becaus darkness make you bind but I am darknees and fight beeter!" and then hold up hands, make trumpet-like charge sound and shoot like energy ball at Lik and hit Link who hurt and helth low and start makeing beep sounds and slide on grownd. But then Link bump somthing that is hard and look and feel, it was pot that culd be lit like fire for some reson so he did and room get briter and Gannon cover face with clok "NO! The lite! It burns!"

and then shoot forc lighting from fingers but Link dodge fast and roll on ground then stewd up and light another fire pot thing. Sudenly, the dark shado prist, Darkman, appears on front of link.

"It seams u have forgotten me lol. I wont let you interfr with my plan on helping the dark wolrd doom in existance with power on my side if u please, siir." eh then cats litning at Link, thrwing him on the wall of the side of the room an pro seed with extinguish the pot in fire wiht magic water coming out of is magic rod and breaking the post aftrward. "Let the drknses engulf u in fear, mah boi." All loked bad for Lik, until he remember he had hokshot and he point at Dark man and impale his head with hokshot as extendeed.

Dark man then fall on grund an began dying and said with last breath "I faild and can no longer surve Gannon and now I see your mind is sharp and as is your wepons and I must give respect and I must say yur strong but I still hate you cuz I am dark man and surve Gannon therefor I no like you, even if wepons are sharp and hurt me in head and kill me and I still be here but I die and will stop talking now so Meister Gannon can defeat you with his skills and power and you die and faill and world is worsened but it better place for us because we are evil so we would like it better this way and you wouldnt." "Glad you get the point, Dark man" sad Lik. And Lik then pre pair to fight with Gannon pig man and will now save world.

But first Lik take Heart container from Dark man dead body with hole in head and take it and aets it and refill health and add one more. Gannon loked mad and got reddy fight Lik after death of dark man who got hed impaled from hokshot as extended and now dead and turn to heart container which Lik ate and recover health lpus one. "You kill dark man and imaple with extend hokshot and now he dead and you ate heart container which he became and refill heatlh plus one, now I mad and will defeat you making that plus one and recover useless and pointless. Said the piggy Gannon.

And then Gannun pulld out trifarce of power and get strongr and bigger and hav longer teeth and angered face and weard darkness cloak so now only eyes seed "Now I beet you at last Lunk, becuz in darnes I am master of darkness and evil and monsters and light that is Zeldr is prisoned and who I may eat or mary is left is Lnk, who is you!" said Gannon in loud evil voice.

Gannon then teleportald into tree of himself and trumpet again and throw three energy ball but Link deflect them but they not hurt Gannon because he is darkness and he cannot hit darknees with no light. And then Lik remember and start lighting fire pots gain and light start up in room "NO!" Gannon painful scream and coverd face in cloak and walk back slowly. Link lite another pot and lite get brighter in room that was dark. Lin lite another and Gannon back away, no longer see because light was there and dark was not, as he back walk he trip on dark man robe and fall into pot that had flame and catched aflame and walked fastlike atound "NO! I am on fire and it is hurting me!" screamed Gannon and screamed at top of lung, he was burnd more but not a lot and fell into hole that was at side of room. "NO!1 Not into pit, it burns!" yelld Ganin as he felld to doom while burning. "You may be pig, but you ar not wite meet!" said Link and went in and find zelda prisoned and opend doo

"Lik! You sav me from Gannon and defeeted him and dark man and the evil and darkness and hurting and now peace and happy return to peeple and darkness now gone from word!" said Zalda and they went. And as they went the pants were alive and singing and happy music play and sun and birds rised up in sky.

THE END


End file.
